Sweetness
by Santana
Summary: Albel's got a sweet tooth, and Fayt wants a piece...but gets more than he bargained for. AlbelxFayt.
1. I Scream

**Title:** Sweetness

**Chapter 1:** I Scream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Ocean.

**Warnings:** OOCness, mindless plot, lime/lemon eventually etc. etc. whatever my (twisted) mind can come up with.

**A/N:** What can I really say about this thing? I never meant to take it seriously, I just wanted to write something short and fluffy to take my mind off of the other lengthy one...heh, mission accomplished XD -sigh- But now I fear another multi-chaptered story is in the works.

ooooo

Albel the Wicked strolled through the streets of Peterny without a care in the world. He had left the rest of the maggots behind as they shopped and haggled for weapons and supplies so that he could get a moment's peace from their incessant gibbering. Not only was he free from the others, but Albel had made a savvy purchase of his own.

Ice cream bars.

For only a mere 150 fol he had snatched a box of four. The merchant had offered to bag them, but he had wisely declined. The box fit comfortably in the crook of his metal arm and Albel was currently helping himself to his first of four treats. They all belonged to him, and he would single-handedly devour each and every one that very day. It wasn't just greed which drove him to it though. There were no such things as "refrigerators" on Elicoor, and his ice cream was melting. In fact it was very likely that by the time he reached the last one there would be nothing left but a sticky puddle.

"Albel!" Hearing his name, Albel turned around just in time to see Fayt trotting happily toward him.

"What?" he grumbled impatiently. It was true that of all the maggots he had been forced travel with, Fayt was perhaps the least annoying and most fun to toy with, but at the moment he was in no mood to play with anyone.

"Can I have one?" Fayt asked sweetly, his mouth watering as he stared at the trail of ice cream dripping suggestively from Albel's mouth.

"Get your own, maggot."

"But you have a whole box full!" Fayt argued. "You can spare one, can't you?"

Albel peered into his box of delectable dairy delights and then back at Fayt. "No." Opening his mouth wide, Albel crammed the rest of the current bar down his throat, clamped his teeth down on the stick, and withdrew it, leaving no trace of the ice cream which had been there only seconds ago. The Wicked One smiled, licked his lips, and flung the used stick at Fayt's head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Fayt proclaimed with a scowl as he rubbed the spot where he had been hit.

Albel frowned at the angry tone and he glared at Fayt. Holding out his box for Fayt to see, Albel spoke to the boy in a slow and measured voice. "These. Are. Mine. Not yours. Mine. Remember that, worm."

"I thought I was yours! Why don't you EAT ME, Albel!"

"Do you taste good?" Albel asked with a sneer.

"No one's ever complained!" Fayt retorted without thinking.

Albel stared at the younger man for a moment, as if calculating his reply. When his eyes narrowed into strawberry slits, Fayt realized he was in trouble. Perhaps he could have some fun after all . . . Albel glided to Fayt's side and quickly grabbed his hand. His mouth lowered on a finger and Albel sucked, long and deep.

"Albel, what are you–?" Fayt squirmed uncomfortably as the older man's tongue ran over his digits, completely surprised by how . . . pleasing . . . the sensation was.

"I can't taste you, Fayt," Albel murmured seductively, his voice low and predatory. "Perhaps I must go deeper . . . "

In one swift movement, Albel had Fayt pinned against the stone wall of nearby building. Without letting go of his chilly treasure, Albel closed in on a now wriggling Fayt, and assaulted the boy's quivering lips. Albel began biting, bruising, taking from him any sense of prudence, and Fayt unexpectedly joined him, as if the boy had been waiting for something similar to happen for a long time. Albel brought with him the taste of vanilla, berries and a whiff of chocolate. All were sweet. The obsessive warrior tasted like sugar, and his tongue melted in Fayt's mouth. _He's like an m&m . . . Melts in your mouth, not in your . . . hands . . ._ He was then treated to the mental image of Albel in his hands, melting under his touch, and Fayt couldn't stop himself from grinning broadly.

"What are you smiling about?" Albel asked suddenly after noticing that Fayt had stopped reciprocating.

Fayt coloured slightly and lowered his eyes. "N-nothing." He couldn't admit that what Albel had done to him was making his body overheat, stirring up new thoughts and feelings which were being acted out in the worst way possible for the abashed Fayt. He was getting hard, much quicker than he had ever thought was possible. The growth in his groin ached for Albel, and no one else. _All I wanted was some ice cream . . . How could this happen? And with_ Albel _of all people . . ._

"Oh?" The Wicked One cracked a grin of his own, though it was significantly more devious than Fayt could ever hope to achieve. The older man moved closer and rubbed his thin hips up against Fayt, the contact sending an unexpected thrill of arousal through the boy's inexperienced body. There was only one way he could possibly react to such a thing, and it didn't go unnoticed by Albel.

"That doesn't feel like 'nothing', now does it?" Albel purred as he brushed against the embarrassing bulge in Fayt's pants. "This could prove to be quite entertaining . . . " As he finished speaking, Albel began to move his hips rhythmically against Fayt, agitating his already unbearable erection, which caused the younger man to whimper slightly. Small, gentle thrusts encouraged the feelings Fayt was trying desperately to suppress, and his body acted with a will of its own, his cock swelling in response to Albel's increasingly rough stimulation.

"Do you want me, worm?" Albel whispered breathlessly in the younger man's ear. "Everyone does, you know." But there was no one he actually wanted for himself, although Fayt was quickly moving up the waiting list. Albel, seemingly in control, could not stifle his own reactions. His teasing of Fayt was starting to become mutually arousing. _How fortunate . . ._

"I'm just . . . here for the . . . ice . . . cream . . ." Fayt replied through gritted teeth without batting an eye. Damned if he'd ever give Albel that kind of satisfaction.

"Oh really now . . . ?" Albel lapped at the younger man's rapidly pulsing throat, dragging a moist tongue up from Fayt's collarbone to massage his tender neck. "Well, what would _you_ do for a Klondike bar?"

If his mind hadn't been so preoccupied, Fayt might have wondered about that last comment, but Albel's knowledge of off-world desserts was the least of his worries. Only one thoroughly embarrassing thought continued to play through his mind. Albel Nox, the so-called Wicked One, famous throughout Aquaria for kicking puppies and drowning kittens . . . was dry humping him. In public. Not just anywhere either, but in Peterny's very busy town square. And people were beginning to stare.

"A-Albel, stop it . . ." Fayt groaned desperately, his hands pressed against Albel's chest, trying half-heartedly to push the older man away. "We've got an audience!"

Fayt's panicked eyes skimmed the crowd of people who only moments ago had been happily going about their business. At the sight of two _men_ who were obviously enjoying each others company a little too much to be tasteful, mothers shrieked and clutched their young ones tightly, covering their eyes in a feeble attempt to shelter them from the irreparable emotional trauma. Old men shook their heads, wondering what the world had come to. And somewhere far, far away, many shocked onlookers, and some _very_ happy perverted voyeurs, watched the proceedings on the Eternal Sphere display, which just happened to be tuned into Elicoor for the day's nonstop programming.

Albel discreetly moved his body to protect his prey from the prying eyes and gawking stares of the town populace. He placed his lips on Fayt's for a brief kiss before asking, "is this better, fool?"

"What! No! They can still see us!"

Frustration sent waves of rage throughout Albel's slender body and a low hiss of displeasure escaped him. "Are you always this difficult, maggot? Why does it matter if they see this? Are you ashamed of me? Of us?"

_Oh for the love of Apris . . ._ "If you hadn't realized it yet, there is no 'us'. You're just punishing me because I wanted you to share something. I didn't ask for a friendly molestation, Albel. I asked for some ice cream . . . "

Deep crimson eyes filled with utter innocence and Albel gave him a hurt look, which was something Fayt could never have imagined. He could almost sense the universe imploding as Albel's face twisted into a veritable pout. Surely it was a Kodak moment suitable for blackmail purposes, but it was just his luck that the bloody planet didn't have cameras.

"So you're just using me for my things? That's quite shallow. I thought you were better than that, Fayt."

"You can't be serious." Fayt looked at him quizzically.

With a wicked grin, Albel forcibly snatched his lips once again, smothering him with lust, and cursing the boy with an eternity of desire for that very sensation of the Brigade Captain's lips pressed against his own. Albel ensured that Fayt had been silenced with heated passion before breaking away to explain himself.

"You're right. I'm not serious. But I've learned a valuable lesson." Albel caressed Fayt's cheek gently, running calloused fingers over the boy's spreading embarrassed blush, and leaned closer. "You really are a fool, aren't you?" he sighed, almost wistfully. "So naive. It's rather amusing actually. Do you believe everything you hear? Or just the things I tell you?"

The fact of the matter was that all of Fayt's little denials were becoming frustrating, and Albel was growing impatient. Before the boy could complain yet again, Albel raked his hand down Fayt's chest, continuing down that slight body until he had reached his waistband. With deft fingers, Albel unbuttoned the top, and began to work conspicuously at Fayt's zipper. If Fayt even _thought_ of complaining, he would soon become very intimate with Albel's _left_ hand. Given the choices it was easy to see which was more favourable.

Once passed the boy's pitiful defenses, Albel grasped at his erection, coiling slender fingers around him, and taking a solid hold of Fayt's hardened cock. "You're lewd, Fayt. You want this too, don't deny it . . ." Albel ran a firm thumb over the tip, and his hand came away wet. Fayt gasped and shuddered under his intimate touch, but held his ground, eyes filled with stubborn lust.

"You're easily excitable," Albel smiled at him, his expression a mix of amusement and slight affection. "We could go further . . . if you'd like . . ." The smile morphed into a sultry pant as Albel's hand started moving slowly up and down the boy's length, subtly yet masterfully coaxing Fayt to climax.

A tortured moan in his ear, along with the gently pressing of lips on his neck told him all he needed to know. Fayt was willing, and he was more than able. "Gods . . . Albel . . ." The boy whimpered against his skin, the noise sending tremors of need throughout his body. His breath hitched, heart forgetting to beat as he was confronted with the powerful, and still unfamiliar feeling of longing for another man. Did Fayt even realize the power he held? One little well-timed groan and he could make Albel the Wicked weak in the knees . . . and very hard somewhere else.

"Soon, Fayt?" Albel asked quietly when he felt the boy tense. His question was followed by an almost imperceptible nod against his neck, and Albel pumped the boy faster, thoroughly pleased by the resulting throaty moan in his ear as Fayt came closer to his breaking point. "Good," he whispered as he kissed the back of Fayt's neck tenderly. It wasn't like him, but it felt like the right thing to do. _If he's happy, then I'm . . ._

"Get a room!" Someone hollered finally from the back of the rapidly growing crowd, cruelly but effectively cutting through the pair's moment.

"Silence, worm!" Albel shouted back, honouring the crowd with a withering glare. The line of people quickly shrank back, and a few decided they had business elsewhere, but most were far too interested to leave now. Something else would have to be done. Regrettably, Albel ceased his ministrations on the now painfully erect Fayt, ignored the pathetic and pleading eyes of the younger man which begged him to continue, and put his new plan into action.

"See this?" he asked while shoving Fayt out in front.

"Albel, what the hell are you doing?" Fayt hissed through clenched teeth.

"Be quiet, fool. I'm busy." Disregarding Fayt's concerns, Albel continued. "Remember that big, scary celestial ship that ended the war?"

The people nodded warily.

"Well this little maggot made it go BOOM!" Albel shook Fayt for emphasis and the crowd took an almost synchronized step back.

The assertion was met with shocked whispers and frightened murmurs all around as the townsfolk considered what Albel had told them. The boy didn't look like much . . . He was a bit on the gangly side, with weak looking stringy arms, and fashion sense which was almost as horrific as the man who stood beside him.

"Bullshit." The crowd decided.

_It's unanimous?_ Albel frowned. "I know that he doesn't look like much right now, but when you piss him off, things get _very_ interesting. Take this instance, for example." Albel lifted the front flap of his victim's pants which was currently hiding Fayt's little, er, large problem, and exposed it for all to see.

"Holy shit, Albel!" Fayt managed to splutter as he frantically tried to cover himself, blushing profusely.

"Come now, Fayt. You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of." Albel leered at him, baring his teeth in a lecherous grin, and Fayt flushed deeper.

Turning back to the crowd, Albel's features straightened and he addressed them once again, resuming the educational tone from before. "You may notice that as of this moment, the worm's, little worm, is quite active. In fact, it desperately wants something. Me. Of course, _you_ people are making him nervous. Quite frankly, you're ruining the mood, which must be _very_ frustrating." Albel emphasized the point by shaking his head sadly. "In fact, I'd hazard a guess that if he doesn't get the necessary release, it may manifest some other way . . . like destroying your town. Now I _personally_ wouldn't be bothered by such a turn of events, but I'll assume that the rest of you actually enjoy your lives. So you wouldn't want that to happen, would you? Now tell me, fools, is it worth the risk?"

The townsfolk gathered into a partial huddle as if trying to decide their next course of action, and Fayt, seeing their distraction, took the time to remind Albel exactly how he felt about the whole situation.

"I hate you."

"Is that supposed to bother me? Join the club, fool."

"Oh, are you a member?"

"Heh, I'm the founder, maggot. Now either be quiet, or do something impressive!"

Fayt sighed, and mouthed the words to a spell which Albel couldn't quite make out, but the result was perfect. "Ice Needles," he muttered to himself, with one hand held out toward the crowd as a decoy threat, while his other hand faced his crotch. What else was ten times more effective than a cold shower in a world that didn't even have running water? Fayt had been studying symbology for a long time, long enough to learn the more creative usages, and runology was no different.

At the sight of icy aqua runes appearing on Fayt's smooth skin, complimenting his somewhat pale complexion and creating the pinnacle of lethal beauty, the crowd gasped and chaos ensued. Within seconds everyone had dispersed in the most insane fit of trampling Fayt had ever been misfortunate enough to witness. The entire marketplace had cleared out, which was not surprising. Only the threat of imminent and excruciatingly painful death was enough to prompt the vapid Aquarian masses into action. No wonder Airyglyph had been so confident about winning the war.

Fayt turned around, eyes shut in disgust, completely fed up with everything that had happened. Why did Albel have to tease him like _that,_ and why did those people have to see it happen? It just wasn't fair. But when he opened his eyes again, Fayt was not prepared for what he saw.

Albel was gawking at him. It wasn't the first time the man had witnessed runology, but every time he couldn't help but be somewhat awestruck. It was something he couldn't do, which was frustrating in and of itself, but why did Fayt have to look so damned impressive when _he_ did it? Not to mention being so attractive it made his brain fuzzy with desire. It was different when the Aquarian females did it. They were still weak, relying on a hereditary skill to protect them. They were desperate, but Fayt was powerful. He wanted to stay close to that power, and not just for the challenge. Albel would never admit any of this though, at least not yet, so he coughed and quickly distracted them both.

"They're gone, now do it again on these!" Albel held out his box, which had gotten warm from being held against his body for so long while he had played with Fayt, fully expecting the boy to comply with his whim.

Fayt raised an amused and somewhat intuitive eyebrow, as if he knew that ice cream was the last thing on Albel's mind, though he would eventually learn not to underestimate the bond between a man and his dessert in the worst way possible. "If I do this for you, will you give me one?"

Albel hesitated for a moment as greed and gluttony sought to add themselves to his long list of sins, and Fayt could see the inner conflict battling across Albel's expression, but the man nodded. "Yes," he said, sounding sincere, and Fayt did as he was told.

"Ice Needles," Fayt chanted once again, and within seconds the box was returned to its original frozen state. Fayt turned his casting hand around so the palm was facing the sky and gestured toward Albel's box of icy goodness.

"Okay, pay up," he said sternly.

Albel blinked innocently. "What?"

Which earned him a glare from Fayt. "But you said--"

"I lied." It was that simple. "Of course I may reconsider . . ." Albel leaned over and licked Fayt's cheek, as if the boy was one big blueberry popsicle. It wasn't much, but it was enough to challenge the effects of Fayt's first spell. Ice needles were no match for the hot and lusty touch of the Wicked One. "So, would you like to continue, Fayt?"

Fayt blushed, and a thin layer of sweat encased his body as he considered what the older man was offering him. His brow furrowed. What exactly was Albel offering him? Did it even matter? Sex and ice cream . . . It was a perfect combination. All he had to do was give his answer . . .

ooooo

**A/N:** XD Well, I think that's a great place to end this sucker. Since this is my first real attempt at writing a little bit of OOCish, plotless humour, a little feedback would be nice, preferably whether you guys want more or not . . . It was supposed to be a oneshot, but it just kept getting longer...so I kinda split it up. If things keep going out of my control, then I don't really know what will happen. I've got some (cruel) ideas and a vague idea of where this is going, assuming that Fayt agrees to a little lovin' XD but after that it's hazy.


	2. You Scream

**Title:** Sweetness

**Chapter 2:** You Scream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Ocean.

**A/N: **It's been a while, hasn't it? But thanks to the requests for more, which I really appreciate by the way, I finally got my act together and finished this chapter. Maybe the next one won't take a month. One can only hope...

I apologize in advance for abusing certain characters in this fic, since this chapter may only be the beginning. Also, the opinions expressed by persons in this fanfiction are not my own, nor should _anything_ be taken seriously...except the AlbelxFaytness. That's not a joke. They deserve each other :D

ooooo

Having considered Albel's offer, Fayt opened his mouth to speak, when the hand of God - ahem - _Luther_, intervened to stop him from making a horrible mistake. Or at least Nel happened to be walking past when she spotted the unlikely pair and moved in for a closer look.

Deus ex machina indeed.

Eyes narrowed, Nel assessed the situation. Albel was scowling, which she took to mean he was in a bad mood . . . or a good mood, no one could really tell for sure. Nothing unusual about that. Fayt's expression though was one of inexplicable gratitude, his mood apparently brightening due to her arrival.

When Albel finally noticed that his former enemy had casually sauntered over to spy on them, his impatientscowl which had been caused by Fayt, was replaced with the more familiar annoyed grimace. Albel opened his mouth to speak, and probably to toss an insult or two, but Nel beat him to it.

"What exactly are you two up to?" She inquired. To be honest, she couldn't care less what they were doing, but at least it would kill some time.

"Fayt was just about to do me a favour, weren't you?" Albel hooked his gauntlet arm around Fayt's shoulders in mock comradery and treated Nel to a very bright, but most assuredly evil grin.

"I'm not so sure about that . . . " Fayt grumbled moodily, scowling and looking the other way as if he had no intention of giving in to Albel's bullying . . . until he felt the sudden pressure of devious blades against his perfect skin. In a remarkable change of attitude, Fayt swallowed and gave a small nod. His actions were stilted but acceptable to Albel who readily lifted his claws from the boy's throat.

"See? He agrees with me. Now leave us alone, Aquarian!" Albel growled with as much vehemence as possible in his voice.

Nel shrugged off both the information and the insult. "That doesn't bother me, you know. I'm proud of my country, which is more than you can boast about Airyglyph, isn't it Albel?" She said slyly. Nel crossed her arms and grinned, hiding an arrogant smile safely behind her muffler, which only frustrated a certain wicked swordsman even more. For a brief moment, Albel looked slightly worried. His best insults weren't working, and they were supposed to be foolproof. Literally.

Therefore, Albel had no other choice but to use his designer line of last resort character bashing comments created especially for him by unintelligent, and predominantly illiterate, Glyphian peons. "Oh just be quiet, you man-hating Aquarian bit--"

But a shocked Nel quickly clasped her hands over Fayt's ears and shot the Wicked One a furious glare which humbled him in an instant. "Mind your tongue, Nox! There's a child present!"

"For the last time, I'm not a KID!" Fayt whined in the old, annoying pansy-boy fashion while meekly swatting Nel's hands away from his head.

"That's right," Albel seconded, patting Fayt's head lovingly. "Fayt here is a big boy now," he said with pride. "That means he doesn't need you around anymore, woman."

With a frustrated sigh, Nel almost gave up. "Fine, I'll go . . . but I have one more question for you." The redhead casually looked from left to right with an air of paranoia in her manner. Finished with her inspection, Nel turned her penetrating gaze on Albel. "What's in the box?" she asked suddenly.

"Nothing," Albel hissed, his body contorting in an effort to hide his frosty foodstuffs from Nel's gaze.

But Nel was a Crimson Blade, trained in the arts of tact, espionage, and infiltration. Using all of the skills at her disposal, Nel sighed and turned to Fayt. "What's in the box?" she asked again, giving the boy a deadpan glare which left him wondering just who he should fear more; the sadistic, skirt wearing Glyphian at his side, or the determined Aquarian in front.

Fayt had to admit that he deeply respected Nel, if only for the impressive willpower she displayed when it came to her choice of accessories. It wasn't even the twin blades she carried which intrigued him. No, Fayt admired something else about the Aquarian . . .

Nel always wore a scarf, even when there was clearly no need for it. Was it foolishness, or dedication? And Fayt, being the proud owner of a rational mind, as well as possessing above average reasoning ability and a keen thirst for knowledge, often asked himself those very questions.

One might even wonder at the impracticality of such a garment, especially in times of war. Certainly it was useful when dealing with the disagreeable climate of Airyglyph. And it also had the wonderful attribute of being able to adequately conceal one's emotions, but the negatives could almost outweigh the positive aspects. It was absolutely useless in warmer areas such as the lands of Aquaria, it would pose innumerable problems in battle as it interfered with maneuverability, and one simple tug from an enemy would send Nel flying backwards.

Of course the same could be said for Albel's rather attractive choice of, er, battle costume? Uniform? Traditional garb? Honestly, whatever could have possessed the man to wear something _that_ revealing other than the fact that it looked damned good on him and he knew it. For a man who claimed, in that oh so arrogant, husky voice that 'easy wins have never been my style', he sure enjoyed reducing his enemies to drooling, sex-starved puddles of admiration before he took their lives. Then again, it couldn't be that bad to die smiling while looking at Albel . . . right? Still, it made little sense to wander around the war-torn countryside in an outfit which practically begged enemies to run him through.

On top of everything else, Albel continued to flaunt his free will by relentlessly teasing the gods of Good Taste and Function with his choice of hairstyle. How many times had Fayt been forced to resist the urge to slam a door on those taunting hairtails? Oh the opportunity often presented itself, since Albel's hair had the uncanny ability of standing straight out behind him as he walked, but since Fayt was an all-around good guy, he never acted on his impulses. Someday though, his self-control would fail him. It was only a matter of time . . .

But that was neither here nor there.

With a sickening feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, Fayt realized that he was doomed no matter how he answered . . . but there was absolutely no way he wanted to fight a woman like Nel. Everyone knew she was a biter.

Summoning his most powerful pout, Fayt explained the situation. "He's got ice cream, and he won't share with anyone," Fayt said, glaring at Albel who closed his eyes and shrugged, a small smile on his lips which clearly said, 'what of it?'

"I see." Nel gave Albel another once over. "Give me one," she demanded, her voice leaving no room for argument. "It will help the peace efforts between our two countries. If you deny me this little concession, it could plunge us back into a state of war."

"I don't care about that, fool! You're not getting any," Albel snarled possessively, tightening his grip on the aforementioned box of ice-cold sugary sweets.

"And Fayt is?" Nel countered, raising an eyebrow to further the innuendo, exploiting it to the fullest.

"If he does what I tell him to do, then yes," Albel informed her, diplomatically choosing not to specify just what Fayt would be getting, and certainly not indicating that the boy would be getting both if he complied. "But since you won't leave us alone to get to it, I suppose there's no choice . . . " Albel sighed and fumbled with his box for a moment. It almost looked like he was considering giving in to Nel.

Fayt was mortified.

"Albel, you're not serious!" Fayt protested, stamping the ground with his foot in a mini temper tantrum. "Don't you dare give her something for nothing! It's not fair. How come I have to work for it?"

"Have you forgotten that _you_ were the one who offered to do so in the first place? Besides . . . " Albel's voice softened, smiling at Fayt in a way that was just as sweet as the ice cream he carried, "I want _you_, and if you'll be with me for nothing more than some stupid dessert, than I . . . I can't pass that up. It's just a simple trade really. She is rewarded for _leaving_, because that is what I want most from her . . . but you . . . I want something more from you, Fayt."

"Mmphmmmn," Fayt mumbled as the older man met his lips, muffling any further arguments. Given the way he felt about the whole thing, Fayt had to consider his own motives. Maybe it wasn't the ice cream he really wanted after all . . . Was it just an excuse? Something to give them both a reason to be together?

"I can't resist . . . teasing you," Albel purred. "Little fool . . . "

Albel had backed off, but his lips still hovered dangerously close to Fayt's, who was happily breathing in his partner's sweet scent with each inhalation. "You smell delicious, Albel . . . " Fayt murmured finally. "Almost as good as your ice cream . . . " _Almost . . . not quite,_ Fayt thought, content with his discovery. Fayt closed in once again, licking Albel's lips rather than kissing them, trying his best to devour any trace of sugar, probing carefully for any overlooked flavour. If he couldn't taste the treats directly, he would experience them through Albel.

Caught in the moment, Albel's grip loosened slightly on his package, threatening to drop his icy delights to the ground and the change in Fayt was instantaneous.

Prying his mouth away from Albel's greedy lips, Fayt turned panicked eyes on that which he desired most. "W-watch it, Albel! You're going to spill them!"

"You two are sickening," Nel muttered. "Just hand it over and I'll be on my way. Then you can go about your . . . business . . . "

"Bothersome wench . . . Here!" Albel thrust one of his precious treats at the Aquarian, and Nel accepted it gladly.

"Thanks. That's pretty nice of you. I honestly didn't expect that."

She had taken the proffered treat from Albel easily enough, but years of fighting for her country and doing her best to survive numerous battles had helped Nel develop a bit of a sixth sense for danger. What confused her most though, was the fact that her instincts were setting off all the typical warning signs. Little red flags were waving in her brain, and a tiny alarm was going off somewhere, accompanied by screams of "oh dear gods my bakery's on fire!" which seemed a little strange to be in her mental musings. Whatever the case, some deeper part of her being was begging her not to accept something from the aptly named 'Wicked One'.

But these worries were dismissed as quickly as they had arisen. Nel wisely attributed them to her general distrust and hatred of the man, rather than being influenced by anything he had done right now. After all, it was only ice cream. What could possibly go wrong?

Her suspicions were dissolved completely when Fayt acted up and started complaining about the whole incident. It wasn't for her sake though, and Fayt obviously felt no desire to protect her from some foul trick. Fayt was being greedy, and if he still wanted the ice-cream packet she held, then it was obvious that there was nothing wrong with it.

Assuming that Nel had been taken care of, Albel turned his romantic attentions back to Fayt, who promptly shoved the older man away with all the force he could muster.

_Rejection?_ Albel thought, feeling confused and vaguely heartbroken. It shouldn't have bothered him, but being pushed away simply because Fayt was more concerned with his ice cream, really hurt. Albel had found himself in a situation he certainly was not used to. He was battling two hungers, completely torn between his craving for Fayt, and his insatiable lust for ice cream with no resolution in sight. Albel couldn't seem to get enough of either one at the moment.

By giving ice cream to Nel, he had seemed to sacrifice one obsession for Fayt's sake, possibly in an attempt to prove where his affections truly were. It should have _impressed_ the boy. Since this was _not_ the case, it was utterly demoralizing to see that the emerald-eyed Earthling was apparently less than happy about the whole thing.

Sure, Fayt had to admit he was flattered and everything, but no warm, fuzzy feelings were going to cloud his judgement when it came to getting his just desserts.

"Why did you give one to her?" Fayt shouted in disbelief. He had nothing against Nel, but for her to receive a gift of ice cream from Albel was trying his last nerve. "Why the hell, do I have to put up with your groping while she gets off scot-free?"

Sensing an impending lover's quarrel, Nel selected the best course of action. For a moment she considered standing perfectly still. Hadn't she heard from somewhere that if you don't make a move, you won't be seen? It certainly _sounded_ plausible . . .

Time dragged on. Nel, still motionless, watched curiously as the fighters' emotions were amplified by silence. Fayt was getting redder by the second, his entire body shaking furiously as he tried to keep his temper in check. Of course Nel could have easily prevented the imminent battle by handing her hard-won ice-pop over to Fayt. By doing so she would not only make the boy very happy, which would have been nice to see, but she also would have made Albel incredibly _unhappy_. So in other words, it was win-win. A twofer. Except for one little problem.

Nel didn't _want_ to give her ice cream away. Like all who came into contact with the accursed sweets, she was caught and throttled by strong, possessive urges, quickly becoming intensely jealous of anyone who had something she didn't.

So she backed away slowly, refusing to make eye contact with either man as they watched her leave. At a distance of two feet, she turned and fled down one of Peterny's side streets. Once she was far away from them, and neither Albel nor Fayt could see her any longer, one trademarked phrase drifted back to remind them of what exactly had taken place.

"I did it, Clair!" Nel cried triumphantly. Both men shuddered. How could anyone ever deny Nel's love for her Aquarian comrade? It boggled the mind.

With Nel's abrupt escape, the tension had dissipated somewhat. Fayt was still peeved, but now he was calm enough to listen to Albel's excuses. Whether he would actually have a scrap of forgiveness for the other man was another matter.

Shifting his stance uncomfortably, Albel gave Fayt a worried look. "You aren't really mad, are you, fool?" Albel asked, somewhat nervously.

Fayt just frowned and tsked lightly. He didn't buy the remorseful act. "Damn it, Albel!" Fayt growled. "Just give me one good reason why Nel got one and I didn't!"

Albel stared thoughtfully at him. "It was mint," he said finally.

"That's IT?" Fayt gaped, incredulous, and stared blankly back at Albel.

Albel only shrugged. "I don't like mint . . . "

" . . . You don't like mint . . . " Fayt repeated the words to himself, but he still couldn't believe it.

" . . . And it was poisoned," Albel concluded.

"What?" Fayt asked, wondering if he had heard correctly. "Did you say poisoned?"

With a nod, Albel pointedly held out his box so Fayt could read the fine print.

"Bonus!" Fayt read aloud and squinted to read the rest. "Confound your enemies with kindness: A poison pop in every box . . . Specially marked packages only." He looked back up at Albel. "You bought poisoned sweets?"

"They're cheaper," Albel assured him.

"Since when are you thrifty?" Fayt asked out of pure curiosity, but before Albel could answer, the boy's eyes widened as he remembered Nel. "So you just?" Fayt thumbed in the direction Nel had gone, he couldn't finish the statement.

Albel simply nodded and blinked, giving Fayt an expression of harmless innocence.

"But, but Nel is . . . !" Fayt argued uselessly.

And his assertion was met with an impassionate shrug from Albel.

"Maybe it's not too late . . . " Fayt fidgeted nervously. Torn as he was between what he had just learned and needing to decide what to do, Fayt was proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that inaction is just another form of action. All of a sudden the decision was made for him.

"OH MY GOD! NEL!" Fayt easily recognized Cliff's voice. "Holy shit, I think she's DEAD!"

Fayt paled, and turned wild eyes on his companion. "Albel! What have you done?"

The Glyphian's expression was calm, but under the pressure of Fayt's horror it quickly warped into a smug grin. Albel couldn't contain his twisted glee, and within seconds he had erupted into a fit of evil giggles.

"You're, you're . . . " Fayt was outraged and unable to find a suitable word. _Wicked?_ No, too overdone. _Crazy?_ Too easy. Trembling, he _finally_ made a decision all on his own. "You're EVIL!" Fayt cried out, levelling an accusing finger in Albel's direction.

"But that turns you on, right?" Albel grinned and gestured toward the inn. "Shall we?"

Fayt couldn't believe what he had just heard. Had he really trusted this man with his life, fighting side by side to save the whole fucking universe with nothing more than a heartless joker? "Poor Nel . . . " Fayt simpered. "It was my fault. I should have known better. How many people are going to die because I can't save them?" On the verge of tears, Fayt turned his sadness into anger and lashed out at Albel once again.

"You really thing that I would have sex with you _just_ for your ice cream? After you killed Nel? How do I know you won't kill me? You know, after we . . . well . . . " Crimson reached Fayt's cheeks once again. He just couldn't stop it. Even if Albel was nothing more than a calculating, cold-blooded killer, the lowest of the low, he was still kind of attractive . . . and Fayt hadn't forgotten what it felt like to be up close and personal with the man. Albel made him feel things he hadn't felt for anyone else, so maybe he _was_ drawn to evil. Who knew?

Just _for my ice cream? So something else is driving the little fool . . . _"She's not dead, you know," Albel offered lightly.

"But the box said . . . !"

"It said '_confound_', not 'kill'. You're so gullible, Fayt. Really . . ." Albel scratched his head with a careful claw, looking puzzled. "How the hell are you still alive?"

Fayt only smiled as he ignored the insults and continued gazing at the elder swordsman with kind eyes, an embarrassed blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Fayt looked so relieved at his words that Albel's cool demeanor melted like ill-gotten ice cream on a hot day. He could never resist that look.

"So you didn't kill her?" Fayt asked, some of the affection returning to his voice . . . while restrained, and slightly wary desire returned to his eyes.

"No, fool . . . " Albel whispered finally. _I won't kill your friends, no matter how much I want to . . ._ Seeing Fayt's favourable gaze, which expressed everything he had secretly wanted to receive from another human being, Albel just couldn't react in any way which might upset the younger man. To feel that way about someone . . . It confused him.

He reached out to Fayt again, gentler this time, and draped a companionate arm around the boy's shoulders. With careful fingers he tickled the nape of Fayt's neck, which prompted the boy to arch his neck slightly, inviting further caresses as if Albel's touch was more than welcome. That kind of simple intimacy just felt natural to them both.

"I'm s-sorry . . . I shouldn't have thought . . . you . . . " Fayt didn't have a chance to finish. His words were dissolving into quiet moans as Albel's hand moved farther down, massaging his back tenderly with firm, rhythmical strokes.

"Please don't . . . apologize . . . " Albel crooned, pulling Fayt closer until their bodies fit smoothly together. Fayt was still making faint noises of contentment against his chest, encouraging Albel to try harder to please him. Albel ran his hand over Fayt's back, effortlessly soothing tense muscles despite his own trembling touch. A deep sigh escaped the wistful swordsman, suddenly feeling very disappointed that there was _still_ a layer of clothing between them.

"Now do you want some, or not?" Albel leaned down, whispering the words in his potential lover's ear, infusing every syllable with quiet lust. His meaning was made crystal clear with a soft kiss to Fayt's cheek, lips pursed slightly in a teasing smile when he felt Fayt inching a little bit closer, pressing shamelessly against him.

"Some ice cream?" Fayt asked hopefully, his own voice shaking with the stress of being so close, yet unable to truly act on his urges. It was Fayt's version of lighthearted foreplay, a smirking jest made while knowing full well that Albel wasn't offering him anything of the sort.

"Worm . . . " Albel grumbled against his throat. Fayt could practically feel the friendly glower piercing him, challenging all of his as yet unspoken taunts. "I'm a much better distraction than sucking on one of those."

"I bet you are . . . " Fayt licked his lips and cuddled closer, catching Albel with his guard down for once.

"What?" The Glyphian started, somewhat amused and perhaps even impressed with Fayt's candor, but mostly taken aback by the boy's fearlessness. "Well, I . . . " Albel fumbled for a comeback, suddenly unsure of his role in this delicate battle of wills.

"Oh . . . no smart-assed remarks?" Fayt pulled back and grinned broadly at him. "Alright, Albel," he coaxed, curling a slender finger through the last chainlink of Albel's collar and giving it a gentle tug. "Let's go." Fayt's unexpected confidence was infectious, and Albel soon found himself nodding in stunned agreement.

"Of course . . . " Albel managed to reply, still shaking slightly as he examined the change in the blue-haired youth's eyes. Lost in Fayt's charming emerald depths, Albel nearly dropped his box. Apparently the boy could play the game of seduction very well. Perhaps a little _too well_ for Albel's liking. He wasn't about to argue though . . .

ooooo

**A/N:** A bit of an abrupt ending I suppose, but the longer the wait, the sweeter the reward, right? Besides, I liked writing this chapter, even if very little actually happened XD. So what will happen next? Perhaps Albel and Fayt will arrive at the inn, and perhaps they will engage in certain _activities_ . . .

. . . And perhaps tragedy will strike when they least expect it. The suspense kills, doesn't it?


	3. We All Scream

**Title:** Sweetness

**Chapter 3:** We All Scream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Ocean

**Warning:** More limey goodness

**A/N:** Sorry folks, but this chapter constitutes the "romance" part of this fic. I've been busy writing my other story, and the writing style for it started seeping into this one. So you've been warned that my comedic muse has abandoned me. In its place I bring you random smut.

ooooo

After much grumbling and bickering about who was leading who, Fayt and Albel finally made it to Peterny's prestigious Front Door inn, in which they were about to engage in backdoor activities.

"Ah, Master Fayt! Isn't it a little early for an inn visit?" The young girl at the front desk chirped.

Albel had also been wondering about that crucial detail, but as long as Fayt seemed alright with a nooner, he didn't really mind.

Fayt played it well, much better than one would have expected from the boy who had always seemed a stickler for honesty. Running a hand through his azure locks, Fayt gave the clerk a sheepish grin. "We're just tired from training, that's all," he lied, hoping that word of their exploits hadn't reached the inn. "A quick rest is all we want."

The young clerk nodded with exuberance. "I understand completely, please, feel free to come here whenever you like! Would you like the usual room?"

"Please." Fayt answered, still doing his best to look tired. The two of them were quickly waved through into the lobby, and started making their way to their reserved room.

The clerk smiled brightly as Fayt passed, while saving a glare for Albel. As if the Glyphian captain needed another reminder about just how much the people hated him here. Who hadn't fallen under that little blue-haired maggot's spell? How could Fayt be stronger than he was, and be able to capture the hearts of the people? Surprisingly enough, he didn't mind, not any longer at any rate. Fayt was a force to be reckoned with, and Albel wanted to align himself with that force, the only question was, at what cost?

Fayt strolled down the hallway, casual as can be while heading for the last room on the left side. With little prompting, Albel followed. Since the Wicked One was walking only a few steps behind the younger man, his eyes were quickly drawn to Fayt's backside in silent admiration. The boy's slender hips swayed gracefully as he walked, practically inviting any keen observers to indulge themselves in lewd fantasies, and Albel was not immune to the young man's seductive charms.

Unable to stand back and watch any longer, Albel easily overtook Fayt, who was walking at a rather leisurely pace, and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. Fayt smiled at this, and mistook the embrace for nothing more than an affectionate, and innocent, hug . . . until Albel started getting amorous. Oblivious to the outside world, Albel proceeded to rub up against a mortified Fayt, effortlessly coaxing his body into a state of arousal.

"Albel," Fayt pleaded, "can't you even wait until we're alone?" With a helpless sigh, Fayt reached for the bedroom door, and halfheartedly tried to dislodge Albel who was beginning to enjoy himself a little too much. If Fayt allowed it to continue, the man would have nothing left to offer him once they made it into their quarters.

It certainly didn't help to have Albel squirming behind him, plastering smouldering kisses on the back of his neck, while breathing low moans into his ear every time Albel's now noticeable hard-on made contact with him. Worst of all, was the fact that Albel was luring him into action. Addicted to hearing the warrior's unlikely sounds of satisfaction, Fayt swung the door open and dragged his noisy companion into the room.

Turning around as fast as he could, Fayt grabbed Albel's wrists and raised them above the other male's head, pinning him against the wall beside the doorway, and leaning closer to steal a shocked kiss from Albel's lips. Feeding off the Glyphian's sexual energy, Fayt deepened the pre-emptive kiss, and solicited Albel for a little more by drawing a wet tongue across his dry lips.

Fayt smiled as he heard Albel's willing groan, and felt the man's arms go slack in his grasp. Always a quick study, Fayt followed up his small victory with a carefully placed knee, shifting his stance so that he was inadvertently agitating the still soft bulge of Albel's cock through his skirt's thin layer of mauve fabric.

"Stop . . . " Albel mumbled, the word muffled slightly as he sucked fervently on Fayt's bottom lip. Albel definitely didn't approve of where things were heading. Control was meant to be his, not Fayt's, and he would not allow the boy to win with such cheap tactics. True pleasure came from teasing and torturing your bedmate until they were ready to give anything in exchange for relief of their tension . . . and Albel refuse to be the one aching for that relief.

Luckily for Albel, Fayt was an obedient little thing, and did as he asked without any objections. The boy took a hesitant step backwards, and looked at him with sorrowful green eyes, which expressed to Albel all of Fayt's worries. Was he inept? Undeserving? Tiresome?

Still lost in thoughts of doubt and inadequacy, Fayt was more than a little shocked when a strong hand pressed against his chest. Albel wasted no time in gathering his strength, and shoving Fayt backwards onto the nearest bed.

Smiling a little at Fayt's sprawled form, Albel pointedly set his box of ice cream bars on the nearest bedside table. Despite his activities with Fayt, the skilled swordsman had never loosened his grip on the cool desserts and they certainly didn't look any worse for wear. Confident that his box was safe, Albel turned his full attention toward his new plaything. He drifted to the side of the bed, and leaned over Fayt's flattened body, running a cold hand under the boy's shirt.

Fayt cringed and closed his eyes as the frozen fingers made contact with his heated skin, which only pleased Albel's sadistic side even more. Before he knew what had happened, Fayt opened his eyes and found that his shirt was missing. As for Albel, the older man was still disturbingly close to him, and Fayt watched on as the Wicked One's hands, both flesh and claw, hooked on to his waistband.

Always the gentleman, Albel humoured Fayt with a seemingly apologetic grin before he yanked the blue-haired youth's pants and boxers down so that they dangled around Fayt's ankles. Still clutching the loose fabric, Albel pulled Fayt around until he was properly situated on the bed, and straddled him. Albel then sighed, and licked his lips, making soft clucking noises as he examined Fayt's enticing lower regions. The Glyphian wasted no time in bending over, holding his head close to the boy's semi-erect member while being careful not to touch him . . . yet.

Eyes still cast down in appraisal, Albel grinned broadly to show he approved before glancing up to meet Fayt's emotionally conflicted eyes. Fayt flushed a delightful shade of light pink and averted his gaze from Albel's deviant stare. A small sigh escaped him, and Fayt shut his eyes to black out his surroundings. Did he regret this? Did he want it? Was one ice cream bar really worth the loss of his pride?

"You blush like a virgin . . . " Albel taunted softly, well aware that Fayt probably had little or no experience to speak of. The boy didn't act like a sexual creature at any rate, and seemed to have no idea just how attractive he really was. It was a shame actually, to let all of that potential go to waste because of a few insecurities. "I like that, you know . . . "

"What? Spoiling virgins?" Fayt muttered in distaste, feeling rather put off by the man's condescending remarks. _I wouldn't put it past him either . . ._

"No . . . " Albel replied, his voice muffled as he placed a tentative kiss on Fayt's stomach. When he made that long awaited contact, Albel was actually surprised by what he discovered. Despite the confident backtalk, Fayt was quivering. Whether it was due to excitement, fear, or anticipation he didn't know, but it sent a pleasant shudder rippling through his own body. _I'll be gentle then._ Albel decided. _For his sake._

"Mmmn, then . . . why . . . ?" Fayt was rather proud of himself for being able to string so many words together despite the fact that Albel was continuing to test his self-control. The man's lips had drifted higher, drawing a firm tongue across Fayt's flesh, relishing the faint, salty aftertaste which lingered on his taste buds.

Fayt was delicious . . . but Albel secretly wished for the taste of vanilla to greet him. Fayt and ice cream were hardly comparable, but Albel found himself doing it anyway. One was hot, the other cold. Salty and sweet, sour and bitter . . . Albel stopped himself. Those last two things . . . were unique to Fayt. And he loved it that way.

Finished with his analysis, Albel cast a devious leer at Fayt and moved on to tease a sensitive nipple, twirling his tongue around the erect nub with single-minded devotion.

Fayt watched on in awe as Albel worked away on his body. The Albel he had always known was adept at causing pain, not giving pleasure . . . but how could he argue that now?

"You didn't answer me," Fayt said, struggling to keep his voice steady as Albel sucked on a protruding collarbone. "Why are you doing this?"

"I like the way you look at me. The shallow hate in your eyes comes and goes. It's always short-lived . . . and usually I deserve it . . . "

Fayt opened his mouth to argue, but Albel silenced him with a shake of his head. "The others don't trust me, but you do." Albel's cast his head down so that his lengthy hair covered his eyes and spoke quietly, a hint of affection woven carefully into his words. "I wanted to find a way to thank you . . . and . . . " Albel placed his lips against Fayt's, and raised a hand to sift through the youngster's hair as he sought to find the right words to explain how he had been feeling.

It had started out as a harmless joke. He had only wanted to bother the boy, to make him uncomfortable . . . and to betray the emotions he had noticed dwelling far back in the depths of Fayt's cheerful gaze. _I never wanted it to go this far, but he forced my hand. There was no choice._

Fayt could sense the hidden pain which Albel had always refused to expose to anyone for fear of being hurt, and his natural empathy urged him to ease that pain. A weak sigh came from Albel when he felt Fayt's slender, but strong arms wrap around him, proving without saying a word that he cared. The broken man relaxed momentarily in Fayt's kind embrace, staying that way in utter comfort for as long as he dared, taking in a little of the love that was owed to him.

The devious swordsman reluctantly pulled away in order to finish his confession. "I wanted to thank you, and have a little fun in the process." Albel bared his teeth in an evil grin, which only grew fiercer when he noticed the expression of annoyance which settled on Fayt's face.

"So are you just doing this because you like messing with me, or?" Fayt's voice trailed off as he reconsidered his question. Of course Albel was only toying with him. That's what he did. But the question which had formed in his mind was persistent, and Fayt knew he wouldn't be happy unless he got an answer. Taking a deep breath, Fayt looked Albel straight in the eye and asked for one vital piece of information.

"Albel, are you gay?"

"Gayer than an Easter bonnet," Albel replied with ease, smiling a little as he watched Fayt's expression switch from shock to contemplation. Taking advantage of the situation, Albel moved back to the foot of the bed and lowered his head once again . . .

Unaware of Albel's intentions, Fayt continued to frown at the comment. He found himself wondering where Albel could have picked up such a term, and he was sincerely doubtful that the followers of Apris would ever celebrate Easter. They'd probably never even heard of it . . .

Fayt was rudely snapped out of his musings by the touch of warm lips against the tip of his cock. He gasped in shock, and his entire body stiffened, matching that crucial part of his anatomy in nearly genuine rigor mortis. It was all over. He had died of embarrassment.

He heard an answering chuckle from his partner as Albel flicked the underside of his erection with an agile tongue, closing his eyes as he did so which gave him a look of utter complacency. The act seemed to come natural to him, and Fayt soon accepted Albel's straightforward confession as truth.

With excruciating delicacy, Albel licked him all over, refusing to take him in completely. Fayt started squirming uncomfortably, moaning a little with frustrated gratitude. Albel was pleasing him, there was no denying that fact, but it just wasn't enough.

"Albel . . . please . . . " Fayt had quickly resorted to begging, his voice soft and quiet.

Hearing the gentle petition for more, Albel lifted his head and looked at Fayt with adoring eyes which asked the boy to be patient with him. "Trust me," was all he said, but the words were rife with deeper meanings, and Fayt instantly fell under their spell. He sighed with unease, but nodded and settled down once again, surrendering his willing body into Albel's capable hands.

Albel shifted his position, ignored Fayt's engorged cock for the moment, and started pressing his lips elsewhere. He left a trail of kisses along Fayt's inner thighs, dotting in and around everywhere but the one place he knew Fayt desperately wanted to be touched.

And Fayt was not at all pleased. The bastard was still teasing him relentlessly, and manipulating his trust to do so.

"D-damn it, just get it over with already!" Fayt growled. "It's embarrassing enough without you stretching it out like . . . " Fayt raised his arms above his head and clutched tightly at the headboard of the bed as Albel gently squeezed the base of his erection to silence him.

"Ready, Fayt?" Albel asked, watching for his reaction. Albel's leering, sultry eyes were fixed on those of vibrant green, and that hungry look was Fayt's undoing. The expectancy of what was about to happen scrunched up his last bit of sanity. Any self-respect he had been clinging to promptly left him with no promise of returning . . .

ooooo

**A/N:** Heh, well isn't that just a lovely place to stop? Yep, I think so:) It took me a while to post this, and I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with how it turned out, considering the obvious lack of crack, (it rhymes!), but decided to update it anyway just to get past my little slump. So I hope someone out there enjoys it... The next chapter may be the last...since my motivation is dwindling...but we'll see:)


	4. For Ice Cream

**Title:** Sweetness

**Chapter 4:** For Ice Cream

**Warning: **Same old, same old. I'll assume that if you're still reading this then you're okay with the smut. If not, cover those eyes kids!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Ocean

**A/N: **Greetings once again patient readers! Here is the final installment of this little relief fic/distraction of mine which has lasted much longer than I expected. Oh I'm sure there's more story to be told...but I am too lazy to bother D: It's always fun to stop a plot short, right? XD

ooooo

Albel ran his open palm along the length of his young lover, treating the boy to the silent reverence usually reserved for the gods. It was blatant worship and awe that glimmered in the veteran soldier's eyes as his nimble fingers encircled and stroked Fayt at their leisure. The calloused hands of the elite swordsman were stained with blood, and forever tainted with the deaths of others, good and bad, innocent and wicked, yet they still possessed something other than the power to kill. In his slow, precise motions, Albel had the power to please another if he willed it, and he had chosen to make the effort for his young leader. The boy who had conquered him, spared him, and redeemed him, was now sharing a moment with him that was undeniably precious. For years, Fayt's innocence had been aged and preserved like a fine wine, and Albel would be the one to finally break the seal. He would be the first, and the only one - if Albel had his way - who would discover the sweet nuances and textures of Fayt's coveted vintage.

Albel rubbed him slowly at first, teasing out every spine tingling sound he possibly could. Fayt panted for him, moaned his name, and regarded him with such an expression of manic satisfaction that Albel was more than a little confused. Sure, he was good . . . but this good? He was barely doing anything, yet Fayt was reacting as if - Albel frowned slightly - as if he was faking it. As the thought crossed his mind, Albel noticed something else, which was more than a little suspicious. Fayt's eyes, which Albel had assumed were focused entirely on him, had started to wander. The boy was not squinting at him, but leering at his box of flavourful confections.

A small droplet of drool manifested at the side of Fayt's mouth, and Albel watched with interest as it trickled the rest of the way down his chin, prompting the boy to lick his lips and groan, quite sensually if Albel was any judge of that sort of thing. Seeing Fayt _drooling over him _was just too pleasing, and Albel flushed a little with pride. But was he truly deserving of that type of reaction, or had something else caused it?

Albel zeroed in for a wet kiss, and Fayt suffered his attentions with patient tolerance, but he was a little too eager to separate for Albel's liking.

Now Albel knew he had been subjected to a hard life and his past was creepy and dark with horrific events. Good things just didn't happen to him. Hell, the best days of his life were spent carving angry faces into the hides of random monsters just to advertise to the rest of the planet how unhappy he was inside. Therefore, with the entire deck of life stacked against him, Albel could not believe that anything had changed, and even less convinced when he saw Fayt's hand creeping ever closer to the edge of the bed. Sure, the boy disguised it well, clutching at the sheets as if the pleasure was unbearable, but his fingers were still inching steadily towards Albel's sweet nothings.

The cold, tasty variety.

It was becoming painfully clear that Fayt was still after his ice cream. "Fayt," Albel began, his tone low and suspicious. "Are you-?"

"Oh just shut up and suck, Albel!" Fayt griped finally.  
The Wicked One looked dazed for a moment, but he shrugged it off and did as Fayt asked. In one fluid motion, he lowered his head and took the younger man's length into his mouth, his teeth brushing against sensitive skin, making Fayt flinch in discomfort. Seeing this, Albel soothed the pained flesh with a soft tongue, and his concern was rewarded handsomely as a grateful whimper rose in Fayt's throat. Albel paused for a moment and raised his head as curiosity got the better of him. Hearing the noises Fayt made when he was excited just wasn't enough. He wanted to see the satisfaction firsthand, or so he told himself. In truth, he needed validation from someone who wouldn't hide from him, or lie to spare his feelings because they feared him. If he failed at this, what good was he?

But while Albel struggled to define his self worth, Fayt was left in a state of confused arousal. Within moments of catching sight of the doubt in Albel's expression, Fayt blinked and gave the man a reassuring smile. "Don't stop...okay?"

Albel nodded slowly, before leaning over once again to finish. Without expecting it, Albel had found what he had been searching for in Fayt's kind eyes. Acceptance, of him and everything he could, or could not do, was what Fayt offered him, and he wasn't about give that up.

" . . . Albel," Fayt rasped, his body contorting with agonizing pleasure. Something was building within him that felt exponentially better than the times when he had touched himself.

"Hmm?" It was all the older man could manage, since his mouth was more than a little occupied at the moment.

"Albel, I'm-" Fayt gasped as every muscle in his body tensed.

Albel felt it too, and he smiled inwardly. _I see. Vile little worm. If only those friends of his could see this . . ._

Fayt groaned when he felt Albel tighten his grasp. The swordsman rubbed him vigorously, quick and strong while he teased the younger man's slit with his tongue, eager for Fayt's release.

Nearing his limit, Fayt gave a final strained warning. "Sh-shit Albel, I'm gonna-"

"H-hey guys?" A small, plaintive voice called from the outside their bedroom door. "What are you doing in there? It sounds like fun! Can I play too?"

"The hell?" Albel tore himself away and looked toward the door. Mistake number one, as Fayt couldn't hold himself any longer. The sudden interruption caused his restraint to crumble and the next thing Albel heard was a relieved groan, followed by the splattering of something wet and warm against his face.

Albel's head swung back around to stare at Fayt. "Tell me you didn't just . . . "

Fayt innocently whistled a tune, and began to study the artistic splendor of a watermark on the inn's ceiling.

Albel swiped a careful hand across his cheek, and stared in stunned shock at the sticky white substance which came off on his fingers. To his dismay, Albel found himself coated in Essence of Fayt. _The horror, the horror!_ It wasn't just his face either. There was some in his hair, and a little smudged on the tip of his nose . . .

Such is the plight of the romantic fanfic protagonist.

"Don't you have ANY self-control?" Albel fumed. Fayt shrugged halfheartedly, and Albel sighed. _Of course he couldn't control himself. I'm too good_.

"Guys?" The voice was a little higher this time, and had a disturbing whiny edge to it.

Fayt sighed. "We're a little busy, Roger," he called to the young Menodix. "I'll . . . play with you later . . . " Fayt muttered, cringing as he realized just how bad that sounded given his latest activities. Albel, on the other hand, shook his head at that promise. Leave it to Fayt to be the sacrificial hero.

"O-okay . . . " The voice shrunk to a sad sigh, whispered through disappointed lips only to be swallowed up by the sound of small feet plodding away. When the footsteps were joined by the unmistakable sound of a dejected tail dragging against the polished floors of the inn, Fayt was almost overwhelmed with pity and guilt.

"Don't you dare," Albel warned him, doing his best to glare the boy into compliance.

"What?" Fayt cried with supreme indignation. Albel couldn't read his thoughts, so the man had no right to accuse him of anything.

"You're mine for the day, worm. Not his. I want to get the most out of my investment, if you know what I mean." Albel favoured the boy with a brief kiss and pulled away to prepare for the next round. Fayt watched on as Albel struggled to remove a couple necessary articles of clothing from his lower half. He succeeded in record time, tossing skirt and panties aside fast enough to rival even veteran pornstars.

To Fayt's surprise, Albel had neglected to remove his boots and the stylish thigh-high leggings which completed his unique outfit. The boy made a quick mental note to ask about it later. For the moment though, he decided that it had to be one of Albel's kinks, as if the man really needed another . . .

Nearly finished, Albel couldn't resist turning hungry eyes on the frantically blushing Fayt. "You're serious about this?" Fayt asked, amazed that he had allowed things to progress this far.

"Haven't I made that clear to you?" Albel purred, taking a moment to slip out of his cropped shirt, revealing a toned body, slick with sweat. Without warning that same sleek body was pressed against Fayt's own bare skin, and Albel's tongue had darted out to tickle an earlobe which reddened under his attentions. And that was all it took. With a brief caress and a teasing touch, Fayt Leingod, the Embodiment of Destruction, or _Destructor_ to his lamer friends, belonged completely to him . . . but not for long.

Both men assumed that they had seen the last of the party's favourite raccoon boy, and so they quickly initiated phase two of their agreement. Albel had Fayt pinned to the bed with five clawed fingers digging into the boys chest to hold him in place, and was about to introduce him to the joys of penetration, when disaster struck.

A sudden, insistent tapping at their door ruined the mood for the last time. The two consenting adults were jolted into instinctive acts of self-preservation, frantically grasping for blankets to cover themselves while knowing full well that if word of their activities spread it was very likely that an army of pervy fangirls would soon be knocking down their bedroom door.

Now if either of the lusty duo had taken the time to _lock_ the door in preparation for their activities, then their sexual romp would have been smooth sailing, or some other not-so-clever analogy. But thanks to one small oversight, they would soon pay a price that neither one could truly afford.

There was no chance to stop the inevitable from happening as Roger burst through the unlocked door in search of answers. Taking one look and the two grown men who were currently positioned in a sweaty mess of tangled limbs, Roger tapped a stubby foot on the floor and looked thoughtful. His child's brain tried to make sense of the information his innocent eyes fed it, but to no avail.

"Um, what are you guys doing?" He asked brightly. "Is this a new Real Man contest?"

Albel huffed and refused to answer the brat, while Fayt continued to stare in horror at the youngest member of their party. Why did bad things happen to good people? Before Fayt could start enlightening Roger with his yaoi-flavoured rendition of the birds and the bees, the boy's eyes lit up with a revelation.

"I get it! With all of the noises you're making it must be torture! Heh, I guess it's good to be prepared . . ." Roger's eyes wandered, moved past the writhing couple, and focused on something which had been placed on the nearest bedside table. "Is that a box of ice cream bars?" he asked dreamily.

"They're mine, worm," Albel snarled. "Get your own."

But Albel's warning went unheeded.

In a blur of ears, tail, and stumpy-legged mischievousness, Roger captured the prized box of semi-frozen sweetness which could do little to defend itself against his attack. "Alright! Wait'll I show everyone!" Raising his prize in a victorious gesture, Roger scampered out of the bedroom and headed back toward the protection of the others.

"That little rodent!" Albel growled, completely dumbstruck by what had just occurred. It just wasn't possible! Albel the Wicked, Airyglyph's best swordsman and self proclaimed sharpest mind had been duped and robbed by a pint-sized miscreant who boasted the skills, and intelligence equal only to those of a very large sewer rat. The enraged man's eyes narrowed and burned with the need for vengeance.

"You'll pay a thousand times for that, fool!" he bellowed to Roger's quickly retreating form. Without thinking, Albel scrambled to his feet, fully prepared to chase the thief in order to force a violent, and most likely bloody, confrontation to avenge his stolen goods, when a comforting voice from his partner reached toward him from the bed, embracing him with its gentle tone.

"What about me, Albel?"

The Glyphian hazarded a glance down, and his gaze was met with the tempting visage of Fayt. Naked Fayt. Asking him without a word to stay and finish. It was a cruel, cruel choice. He truly had been abandoned by the gods. Albel looked at Fayt, swivelled his head toward the direction Roger had gone, then back at Fayt. Indecisive longing was etched on his usually unreadable features, and Albel whined softly under his breath like a puppy choosing between its master and a brightly coloured chew toy. The warrior sighed deeply, cast one more regretful look at his emerald-eyed partner-in-lust, and ran out the bedroom door in pursuit of Roger.

"WAIT!" Fayt shouted after him in desperation. "A-Albel, you're-"

"WHAT?" Albel roared, storming back into the room only to glare at Fayt. There was a crazed look in his crimson eyes which stopped the younger man dead in his verbal tracks. Fayt blinked, allowed his eyes to focus and scanned Albel's body casually, masking his expression with utter innocence to hide his inner pervert who was relishing the swordsman's nakedness far too much to be proper.

"Nothing," Fayt shrugged. Jaded and annoyed, Fayt would have his revenge. If Albel was going to yell at him when he was only trying to help, then the man deserved everything he got!

"I thought so, fool," Albel snorted contemptuously and rushed out into the hallway once again. Roger now had the lead, but for a man driven by hunger, it was not insurmountable. As recompense, he shouted a string of - comforting - comments over his shoulder. "It's alright if you finish without me, worm. I don't mind."

But as he ran down the hall, Albel felt annoying feelings of guilt seeping into his thoughts, tainting his hopeful determination with the poison of regret. Still, Albel _really_ wanted his ice cream back no matter what, and even Fayt couldn't dull that desire. As fun as it was, Albel knew that eating cock would only leave you hungry an hour later, and by then, he would need to indulge in sweet temptation once again . . . with his ice cream, that is.

ooooo

Stark naked and sitting alone in his empty bed, Fayt was livid. _You've got to be kidding me!_ Fayt thought disgustedly, his own mental voice radiating exasperation. "He chose the ice cream over me . . ." It was a shocker, that's for sure. Who would ever give up the chance to bed Fayt Leingod? He had 'grade A uke' written all over him, so why in the Seven Hells had he lost his lover to a box of tasty, manufactured evil?

The boy considered it for another moment and tried to imagine what he would have done. And the decision was in Albel's favour. _I can't really blame him. They looked delicious. I would have done the same . . . in a heartbeat._

With a lonely sigh, Fayt straightened the bed sheets and snuggled under. He didn't need a bedmate to keep him company when he had such a wonderfully fluffy comforter, now did he? Of course not. The soft blanket curled protectively around him, enveloping him in warmth and security. Best of all, it didn't ask for anything in return. Oh yes, Fayt could grow to love the single life . . . unless something happened very soon which would change his mind.

ooooo

Several hours later, Fayt awoke from his shallow nap to the sound of heavy footsteps by his bedside. Sitting up, Fayt rubbed his eyes and looked around to see who was making the noise. To his surprise, a very depressed looking Albel sank down beside him on the bed and sighed deeply.

"Alb-wha?" Fayt managed to mumble sleepily. To Hell with coherent speech. Albel never listened to him anyway, and this time was no different.

"I was too late," he announced. "I failed." Albel sadly held aloft the remnants of his purchase for Fayt to see. The box was crumpled, torn, and noticeably sticky with crushed and melted ice cream glopped all over it. If one looked even closer, they couldn't miss the clumps of fur which had mixed with the damaged, decadent desserts.

A look of horror flitted over Fayt's features. _If the_ box _looks that bad, I can't imagine what kind of shape Roger must be in . . ._

"I was surrounded by Aquarian scum, and th-they kept screaming at me. 'Albel the Wicked Pervert!' they chanted while hitting me w-with bread. Although that blonde ape gave me a thumbs up . . . " Albel shook his head in confusion. "Why didn't you tell me I was running naked after a twelve-year-old boy?"

_How did you not notice that yourself?_ The frustrated Earthling wanted to ask, but wisely held his tongue instead. Fayt stared at him and remained silent, allowing Albel's traumatized mind to regain one particular memory.

"Oh, that's right. You tried . . . " For a moment, Albel looked thoughtful, and almost guilty. Gathering his wits, he gazed deep into Fayt's bright eyes, opened his mouth, and hollered at him. "Next time, TRY_ HARDER_, maggot!"

Unfazed, Fayt smiled brightly. "Next time?" he taunted. "Do you plan to make a habit of this fun little activity? I'm sure it'll look great on your list of crimes. If nothing else, it gives a whole new meaning to the old phrase, don't take candy from a stranger!" Still sniggering at his clever joke, Fayt had the decency to cover his mouth in a vain attempt to stifle his amusement. When he realized that Albel was actually being hurt by his teasing, he sobered.

Humbled, Albel could only look even more distraught. He had lost to Fayt in a battle of wits. What was the world coming to anyway? Not only that, but he had been defeated by Roger. _Roger!_ It was so unnerving that it bore repeating.

"Um, Albel?"

The wretched man looked at him, and Fayt could see the disappointment which had settled in Albel's eyes. It was more than a simple box of ice cream. Albel had lost yet another thing which he had held dear, all because he was too weak to defend it.

"What now? You don't need to attempt to comfort me, fool. I don't have anything you could possibly want."

"We didn't get a chance to finish earlier . . . " Fayt pointed out.  
"Spare me, Fayt. I know you were only after these," Albel grumbled, flourishing the box once again for Fayt to see. Without the chance for a chilly reward, there was no way Fayt would actually spend time with him. They had only been fooling themselves.

"I'm not allowed to change my mind?"

"Hn?" Albel raised his head to look at Fayt. The boy smiled, and wrapped his arms tightly around Albel's sagging shoulders. "Fayt . . . ?" What was the emotion in his voice? Hope?

"You still haven't tried _my_ cream filling, you know . . . " Fayt murmured, resting his head lovingly on Albel's shoulder and tracing a finger over the man's firm stomach, twirling it around in small, delicate circles. His grin stretched wider when he felt the older man gasp and shiver under his gentle touch.

"And just what exactly will I gain from this, worm?" Albel breathed, his voice thick with overdue desire.

"At the very least, a night to remember. And if you're lucky . . ." Fayt gazed at him with half-lidded emerald eyes, and a coy smile on his face. "I'll buy you a new box tomorrow . . . "

At the mention of more ice cream, Albel's eyes gleamed with renewed hunger. He licked his lips, almost able to taste the familiar sweetness as fond memories of that afternoon sparkled in his mind. With a curt nod, he showed his approval.

"Deal."

ooo-Finis-ooo

**A/N:** How's that for a happy ending? Oh sure, it could have gone farther but for some reason I'm in no mood to write a crackified lemon. Perhaps some other time, in an epilogue far, far away. XD Super bonus points to anyone who recognized Albel's battle quote, proving for the first time ever that one stolen box of ice cream bars is equal to one dead Fayt, and that's something you'd never learn in math class folks, believe me. And now, I shall leave you all with one final piece of randomness spawned from a bored mind. Enjoy.

**Omake:** The Adventures of Fat Albel

It was a sunny day in Airyglyph when a certain blue-haired Embodiment of Destruction approached a certain wicked swordsman with an appeal to the man's sense of aesthetic pride. Albel, who was sitting quietly with a bar of ice cream sticking out of his mouth (the tenth one that day), eyes glazed with gluttonous pleasure, didn't notice Fayt until the boy was standing right in front of him.

"Um, Albel?"

"What?"

"Look, I was talking with the others and..."

"Just spit it out, maggot! I don't have time to listen to you!"

"Albel...you're getting..." Fayt bit his lip and a nervous twitch broke out above his right eye.

"What IS it, fool?"

"Listen Albel, some of us, well, just me actually... I'm worried about the, ah, extra weight you've been carrying."

"You mean the gauntlet? Well, I did upgrade it a while ago, so it's a bit heavier. I didn't think anyone had noticed..."

"That's not what I meant..."

"Well then what did you mean? I'm afraid I don't speak idiot."

"Fine. I think you have a bit of a weight problem."

"What was that?"

"I SAID YOU'RE GETTING FAT!"

"I'm not DEAF though, AM I?" Albel roared.

"Hmph. Don't you have any self-respect, Albel?"

"You're just jealous! There's more of me to love now, that's all."

"Your obi won't even tie!"

"Don't insult my lifestyle choice!"

"At least consider something in a one-piece..."

"Are you saying that you don't find me attractive anymore, worm?"

"You can't even bend over, can you?"

"What?"

"You heard me, Mr. I'm not deaf."

"Bah!"

The End? Well yes.


End file.
